cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
MacGyver (1985 series)
MacGyver (TV series; 1985 - 1992) Created by Lee David Zlotoff Male Deaths * John Anderson (Episode 5.21 Passages) * Richard Dean Anderson (Episode 2.9 Silent World; Episode 4.16 Brainwashed; Episode 7.8 Good Knight MacGyver, Part 2) * Adam Arkin (Episode 4.15 The Invisible Killer) * Scott J. Ateah (Episode 5.6 Halloween Knights) * Michael Bandoni (Episode 2.19 Bushmaster) * Gerry Bean (Episode 5.1 Legend of the Holy Rose, Part 1) * Harry Beer (Episode 2.11 Phoenix Under Siege) * Patrick Bishop (Episode 5.14 Log Jam) * David Bloom (Episode 5.3 The Black Corsage) * Jay Brazeau (Episode 6.3 The Gun) * William Bronder (Episode 2.15 Pirates) * R. Nelson Brown (Episode 5.16 Jenny's Chance) * Burke Byrnes (Episode 1.14 Countdown) * Conlan Carter (Episode 1.13 Flame's End; ambiguous) * Michael Cassidy (Episode 2.13 Soft Touch) * Garry Chalk (Episode 4.7 Deadly Dreams) * George Cheung (Episode 1.2 The Golden Triangle) * Michael Corbett (Episode 2.16 Out in the Cold) * Bill Croft (Episode 6.8 MacGyver's Women) * Daniel Davis (Episode 5.6 Halloween Knights) * Anthony De Longis (Episode 1.22 The Assassin) * Douglas Dirkson (Episode 1.15 The Enemy Within) * Robert Donner (Episode 4.9 Cleo Rocks) * Dana Elcar (Episode 4.16 Brainwashed; Episode 5.21 Passages) * Robert Englund (Episode 1.13 Flame's End) * Michael Ensign (Episode 2.13 Soft Touch; Episode 5.2 Legend of the Holy Rose, Part 2) * Daniel Faraldo (Episode 3.7 Jack in the Box) * Nicholas Farrell (Episode 8.2 Trail to Doomsday) * Frank Ferrucci (Episode 4.17 Easy Target) * Alan Fudge (Episode 1.19 Slow Death; ambiguous) * Garvin Funches (Episode 6.1 Tough Boys) * Don Galloway (Episode 7.3 Obsessed) * Brooks Gardner (Episode 6.2 Humanity) * Kevin Geer (Episode 4.15 The Invisible Killer) * Cuba Gooding Jr. (Episode 5.12 Serenity) * Will Gotay (Episode 1.6 Trumbo's World) * Walter Gotell (Episode 4.14 Gold Rush) * Sid Haig (Episode 1.17 To Be a Man) * Nolan Hemmings (Episode 7.7 Good Knight MacGyver, Part 1) * Antony Holland (Episode 6.18 Faith, Hope & Charity) * Mark Holton (Episode 7.8 Good Knight MacGyver, Part 2) * James Hong (Episode 2.4 The Wish Child) * Sean Hoy (Episode 4.7 Deadly Dreams) * Dusty Hyland (Episode 4.2 Blood Brothers) * Jeff Irvine (Episode 3.6 GX-1; Episode 6.6 Lesson in Evil) * Peter Jurasik (Episode 1.6 Trumbo's World) * Nicholas Kadi (Episode 1.3 Thief of Budapest) * Stanley Kamel (Episode 7.12 Off the Wall) * Vladimir Kulich (Episode 4.10 Fraternity of Thieves; Episode 5.2 Legend of the Holy Rose, Part 2) * Richard Lineback (Episode 2.11 Phoenix Under Siege) * Keye Luke (Episode 3.20 Murderers' Sky) * Troy Mallory (Episode 6.3 The Gun) * Larry D. Mann (Episode 1.5 The Heist) * Randolph Mantooth (Episode 7.4 The Prometheus Syndrome) * Richard McKenzie (Episode 1.18 Ugly Duckling) * David McLeod (Episode 6.16 There But for the Grace) * Martin Milner (Episode 5.21 Passages) * Tony Morelli (Episode 3.1 Lost Love, Part 1) * Tommy Morgan Jr. (Episode 7.11 Gunz 'N Boyz) * Terry David Mulligan (Episode 3.5 Fire and Ice; Episode 5.10 Two Times Trouble) * Laurie Murdoch (Episode 6.16 There But for the Grace) * Christopher Neame (Episode 5.2 Legend of the Holy Rose, Part 2; Episode 7.7 Good Knight MacGyver, Part 1) * Greg Norberg (Episode 1.22 The Assassin) * Judd Omen (Episode 5.2 Legend of the Holy Rose, Part 2) * William Ontiveros (Episode 6.9 Bitter Harvest) * Steve Park (Episode 7.13 The Stringer) * Robert Pastorelli (Episode 2.16 Out in the Cold) * Lee Patterson (Episode 4.14 Gold Rush) * James Pax (Episode 2.4 The Wish Child) * John Payne (Episode 4.10 Fraternity of Thieves) * Jonathan Pedlow (Episode 6.2 Humanity) * Robert Pine (Episode 6.12 Jerico Games) * Phil Redrow (Episode 2.11 Phoenix Under Siege) * Clive Revill (Episode 2.21 D.O.A.: MacGyver) * Andrew Rhodes (Episode 6.17 Blind Faith) * Mario Roberts (Episode 2.9 Silent World) * Michael D. Roberts (Episode 4.12 The Challenge) * Thomas Rosales Jr. (Episode 3.16 The Spoliers) * Alvin Sanders (Episode 6.6 Lesson in Evil) * Don Saunders (Episode 4.5 Collision Course) * Alan Scarfe (Episode 6.2 Humanity) * Arlen Dean Snyder (Episode 4.1 The Secret of Parker House) * Anthony Stamboulieh (Episode 6.14 Eye of Osiris) * James Stevens (Episode 3.18 Rock the Cradle) * Douglas Stewart (Episode 6.6 Lesson in Evil) * George Takei (Episode 2.4 The Wish Child) * Rockne Tarkington (Episode 2.21 D.O.A.: MacGyver) * Gordon Tootoosis (Episode 6.20 Trail of Tears) * Antonio Trevino (Episode 2.19 Bushmaster) * Arsenio 'Sonny' Trinidad (Episode 2.7 The Road Not Taken) * Sam Vlahos (Episode 1.4 The Gauntlet) * Jerry Wasserman (Episode 6.3 The Gun) * Gregory White (Episode 7.3 Obsessed) * Steven Williams (Episode 1.14 Countdown) * Dale Wilson (Episode 3.10 Blow Out) * Kai Wulff (Episode 5.8 Black Rhino; Episode 6.14 Eye of Osiris) * Buck Young (Episode 2.5 Final Approach) * Peter Yunker (Episode 3.18 Rock the Cradle) Female Deaths * Kristian Alfonso (Episode 4.19 Unfinished Business) * Lisa Bayliss (Episode 3.8 The Widowmaker) * Leslie Bevis (Episode 3.2 Lost Love, Part 2) * Ruth Britt (Episode 4.17 Easy Target) * Judith Chapman (Episode 3.11 Kill Zone) * Angela Clarke (Episode 1.9 The Prodigal) * Elyssa Davalos (Episode 3.2 Lost Love, Part 2) * Teri Hatcher (Episode 4.1 The Secret of Parker House) * Jan Jorden (Episode 2.11 Phoenix Under Siege) * Mitzi Kapture (Episode 6.13 The Wasteland) * Warner Loughlin (Episode 2.11 Phoenix Under Siege) * Betty McGuire (Episode 5.20 Rush to Judgement) * Sheila Moore (Episode 5.21 Passages) * Tricia O'Neil (Episode 2.11 Phoenix Under Siege) * Debbie Podowski (Episode 6.19 Strictly Business) * Lisa Savage (Episode 7.13 The Stringer) * Dawn Stofer-Rupp (Episode 6.4 Twenty Questions) * Robin Strasser (Episode 7.8 Good Knight MacGyver, Part 2) * Brenda Strong (Episode 1.22 The Assassin) Gallery Judithchapman2.jpg|Judith Chapman Category:TV Series Category:1985 TV series debuts Category:1992 TV series endings Category:ABC TV series Category:Action Category:Spy Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios